The present invention relates to a wheel attachment for small boats carried on a car top to provide mobility for ease of moving the boat from the car to the water and back.
Many boat owners and users transport their pleasure boats on trailers or car tops to lakes or other bodies of water and upon their arrival or departure therefrom are required to carry, drag or roll the boat to and from the water. This is somewhat of a difficult task, especially if the boat is heavy and the distance traversed is substantial. This invention provides a removable wheeled attachment or dolly adapted to be mounted on the bow of the boat to eliminate this chore and is designed for use by a single person in moving the boat.